


You know what I meant!

by Melancholy_Incarnate



Series: Take a prompt and run with it [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melancholy_Incarnate/pseuds/Melancholy_Incarnate
Summary: It had been a few years since Bucky had beaten his PTSD. It had been a long, hard thing to do, but he'd done it. So now here you were, he was driving along in the car as you complained about your parents. Finally he just got so indignant that he said "You know what? I'm your dad now. And your mom.... Your dom! WAIT SHIT NO you know what I meant!"You laughed. Hard. After a few seconds you were able to get your bearings long enough to speak."Daddy?"He swerved so hard he almost went off the road."Ok never ever do that again or I will tell Steve to lecture you about safe sex in front of the whole team.""You wouldn't dare.""Try me.""Ok.... Daddy.""NOW WHAT THE FUCK. I'm calling Steve."





	You know what I meant!

It had been a few years since Bucky had beaten his PTSD. It had been a long, hard thing to do, but he'd done it. So now here you were, he was driving along in the car as you complained about your parents. Finally he just got so indignant that he said "You know what? I'm your dad now. And your mom.... Your dom! WAIT SHIT NO you know what I meant!"

You laughed. Hard. After a few seconds you were able to get your bearings long enough to speak.

"Daddy?"

He swerved so hard he almost went off the road.

"Ok never ever do that again or I will tell Steve to lecture you about safe sex in front of the whole team."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

"Ok.... Daddy."

"NOW WHAT THE FUCK. I'm calling Steve," he threatened, reaching for his phone.

"No, please don't-"

"I'm calling Steve."

"Man, you might be objectively 70 years older than me, but subjectively you're what, five, maybe ten years older than me-"

"Eight. I'm 34."

"Whatever. Just I'm old enough to know to have safe sex and I DON'T need Captain-Fucking-America to tell me that!"

He pulled into the parking lot but didn't unlock the car.

"Fine. Pinky swear you will never call me Daddy again. It's fucking weird and I never want to hear you call me that or I think I might actually have to kill you."

"Yeah, yeah, ok."

He held out his flesh hand and you linked pinkies in the sacred ritual of the Pinky Promise.

"I swear, you're acting worse than Steve."

"Am not!" Bucky answered, scandalized.

"Are too. Dom."

"You ass! You broke the pinky promise!"

"Did not!" you retorted. "I never promised I wouldn't call you dom!"

"No, now you're going to pinky promise not to call me that, either."

"Fine, fine," you muttered as you linked pinkies once again.


End file.
